


california

by RSGS



Category: G-Eazy (Musician) RPF, Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSGS/pseuds/RSGS
Summary: Lana Del Rey --- Californiahollywood feel like the jungle, lions and tigers and bears.
Relationships: Gerald Gillum | G-Eazy/Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly
Kudos: 4





	california

**Author's Note:**

> 強烈建議配歌、看歌詞
> 
> 對不起，這篇各種慎（。

Gerald接到電話的時候其實沒什麼表情，他只是納悶了一下，為什麼作為對方手機裡最頂層的緊急聯絡人，他會是最後一個知道的。

然後他幾乎沒有情感波動的結束了這通電話。

他覺得他其實早就感覺到了。

他想起前天晚上他和他躺在他們的床上，什麼話都沒說，但也沒人睡著，兩個人就這麼直直的躺著盯著天花板。

然後Colson伸手過來，握住他的手。

他轉過頭看他，只看到Colson的側臉掛著一行淚痕。他還是躺的正正的，死都不往Gerald這邊偏一下。

削挺的鼻樑就像他的自尊心一樣。

最後Gerald牽著他的手睡著了，Colson也睡著了。但生活不會因為一頓覺變得更好。

隔天Colson沒有回家，Gerald晚上坐在餐桌前吃意大利麵時看著手機想，是不是應該打個電話給他。

其實Colson不回家的時候很多，出去玩、工作、跑趴，他的社交生活比Gerald豐富多了，但Gerald總覺得今天是不是應該打個電話。

最後他也沒打。

不過當時他想的竟是我也不能阻止他。

Gerald站在錄音室握著剛掛掉的手機，覺得自己其實早就感覺到了。

之後他處理了一些事、一些知道他們關係的人的電話、一些他們共同的朋友的電話、和一些仍然認為他們有過節的鬣狗的電話。

其中他記得那位OG也來了電話，他接通後等著對方說話，但卻只有電流的聲音。

過了許久，對面說，Colson知道的吧，早就結束了。

Gerald點點頭，才想到對方看不到，補上了一個回答。

他第一次聽到對方叫他Colson。其實都已經過去很久了，之後他們有時也會在一些私下的場合遇到。

他通常都只是叫他Kells或帶點打趣的叫Kelly，Colson會抓著Gerald的手有些緊張和靦腆的低下頭笑，Gerald握著Colson微微出汗的手知道對方是真的因為見到偶像而開心。

但他們仍然沒有進一步的聯繫。也許是風格差異，也許是偶像跟粉絲的鴻溝，Colson曾經糾結過對方是不是還對他有意見和不快。

Gerald總是要他別想太多，說這種程度的接觸已經幾乎可以表示沒有問題了。

電話那頭應了一聲，又安靜了很長一段時間，最後他說他會來看Colson的，然後掛了電話。

Gerald到飯店住了一個月，雖然這麼說，但其實大部分時間還是泡在工作室裡。

所有日用品、衣服都重新買過，他就是沒有回家。

他收到他們找到的Colson的手機，他知道不應該，之於尊重和之於自己的心理健康都不應該，但他還是打開來看了。

他知道Colson的手機密碼，是Casie的生日。

他翻到簡訊，看到他最後聯繫了一些朋友，就是沒有聯繫他。

他在簡訊裡說的很簡單，沒說到什麼嚴重的事，只是說希望自己可以做的更好云云。

也真的沒什麼嚴重的事。Gerald想。是真的沒有，只是各種小事連在一起，生活也不會好到哪去。

他又想起Colson，一些晚上他只是窩在自己的臂彎裡，安安靜靜無所事事的玩著他的手。

Gerald能看到對方又有些浮腫的眼眶，漸漸無法分辨他到底是累的還是又剛哭過。

Gerald很少給出什麼言語上的安慰，他知道Colson不喜歡也不需要。

他只會在Colson看起來過的不好的時候把他塞到機車後座裡半夜載他去兜風，或者等他回家後熱一包家庭式爆米花跟他躺在沙發床裡看一部電影，或就只是在各種情況各個角落裡溫柔的抱抱他。

Gerald天性就和Colson屬不同種的人。

Colson看起來情感外露，想放肆就放肆想大吵就大吵，但其實他才是敏感得把悲傷情緒都掩蓋起來的那個。

鬧那個最大的beef的時候Colson把自己整個武裝起來，看起來百毒不侵。

但他其實怕很多東西。他怕贏，也怕輸，在人人都唾棄他的時候怎麼做都不對，做了也不對不做也不對，走錯一步就是萬丈深淵。

後來也有很多事，好萊塢從來不會讓他們好過。

在Colson抽得最大的那陣子Gerald常常需要在煙霧繚繞的浴室裡關掉根本沒有在用的花灑，把哭到過度換氣的Colson架起來。

但他卻無能為力。

他在想如果Colson回來了他會帶他去做什麼。

再帶他出去玩？摩托車或敞篷車都可以，洛杉磯有很多小山，他們可以隨便找一個看流星或日出。

更遠也行。飛去意大利看時裝週，或任何他想去的地方。

他們可以到遙遠的國度，沒有人會認得他們，他們可以簡單的套上外套就出門，在吐出的霧氣裡接吻。

他也可以買好他最喜歡的樂團的演唱會門票，夾在VOGUE或Rolling Stone的雜誌裡給他驚喜。

或替他辦個派對，Gerald不是很喜歡主動參加這種場合，但Colson喜歡吵吵鬧鬧的所有人都在一起。

又或許什麼都不做。

就在家，放一張他收藏的黑膠，把Colson櫃子裡的藏酒拿出來，也不挑，就最外面的那瓶，喝醉了他們可以一起在客廳的地毯上跳舞。

他們兩個對於舞蹈都有點笨手笨腳，但Gerald相信Colson會牽著他的手笑得前仰後合，不標準的華爾滋難不倒他們。

他們會從午夜一路搖搖晃晃到天亮。

也不一定要回來...

Gerald想，他開心就好，也沒理由綁住他。

Gerald終究還是回到了他們的家。他把Colson不多的東西收一收，全部裝到一個大箱子裡。

Colson最多的東西是衣服，他總是很平均的穿著它們到處跑，而其他的個人物品少得像他從來沒住進來過一樣。

甚至還裝不滿。Gerald看著空蕩蕩的箱子，揉了幾團報紙丟下去再封起來，連同已經整理好的衣物一起寫上Casie的名字寄到他克利夫蘭的家。

好萊塢就像個叢林，他想，沒有精靈，只有兇殘的熊、老虎和獅子。


End file.
